<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>8. Tracks in the snow by LenaLawlipop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094184">8. Tracks in the snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop'>LenaLawlipop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, POV Roach (The Witcher), Roach Has the Brain Cell (The Witcher), Roach Ships It (The Witcher), Tumblr Prompt, winter prompts, you can read as geraskier but it's not necessary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:29:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter prompts from <a href="https://witcher-and-his-bard.tumblr.com/post/634710612632551424/winter-prompt-challenge-i-wanted-to-make-a">this post</a></p><p>
  <em>There were too many tracks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That in and of itself wasn’t rare - Jaskier was prone to pacing. But then again, Jaskier wasn’t usually with them when it was snowing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It looked like Geralt had noticed too, though. It should be fine if he was calm about it… Right?</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>8. Tracks in the snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>That awkward moment when your horse predicts your child surprise?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were too many tracks. </p><p>That in and of itself wasn’t rare - Jaskier was prone to pacing. But then again, Jaskier wasn’t usually with them when it was snowing.</p><p>It looked like Geralt had noticed too, though. It should be fine if he was calm about it… Right?</p><p>He clicked his tongue, pulling on her reins for the third time in as many minutes, trying to keep her steady. But she could feel him, ready to attack whatever was walking around in the forest. Or, well… whoever. These were human tracks, Roach was pretty sure. </p><p> </p><p>“He wouldn’t have,” he muttered under his breath. “Roach, come on,” he snapped when she whinnied, scared. “They’re just tracks in the snow.”</p><p> </p><p>To him! She huffed, walking ahead as he instructed. She was safe as long as they were together, true, but she wasn’t under any delusions that she’d climbed any higher in the food chain. If something wanted them dead, she would be the one to fall first, and not only because she took her duty to protect Geralt very seriously.</p><p>Just as seriously as he took his duty to protect her, she supposed.</p><p>It still took the better part of an hour to catch up to whoever had been walking around the forest, this close to winter, alone. She hadn’t exactly managed to relax, but she had stopped looking behind every tree, when Geralt hissed, urging her onward suddenly, startling her. </p><p>They found a… Not a clearing, though surely, it could also be called that. It was the entrance to a cave, but it was obvious that the surroundings had been very roughly cleared by a human. </p><p> </p><p>“Jaskier,” Geralt growled, and Roach raised her ears. The bard was around? If he was, his scent was rather soft, and her nose couldn’t catch it.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt dismounted, clicking his tongue and hurrying into the cave, sword unsheathed. Roach waited for the telltale sounds of metal against flesh, but after a few seconds, it became clear this wasn’t that kind of hunt.</p><p>When her Witcher emerged again, he was followed by a trembling Jaskier, who was carrying a small child in his arms, both humans nearly fused together with how closely bound together they were with clothes and furs. Roach trotted up close to examine the kid. He was asleep, couldn’t be older than a year or two, the kind of kid that would try to grab at her nose and lips, and she would have to be very careful around. Geralt brushed her neck gently.</p><p> </p><p>“The Gods help us, he’s an idiot, but he’s a good idiot,” he whispered against her mane. She knew him enough to know he was trying not to laugh. Relieved, perhaps? Or was the situation genuinely funny for some reason?</p><p>“Roachie!” Jaskier greeted, teeth chattering. “This kid here is Julek. He fell in love with your luscious mane and decided to follow you both into the forest as soon as he managed to escape his mom! Had to get him back. I didn’t expect you two to find me!”</p><p>“Julek, as in Julian?” Geralt repeated, incredulous. Jaskier flushed.</p><p>“Well, yes. It’s not a rare name, is it?”</p><p>“Isn’t that your name?”</p><p>“So what?”</p><p>“Great,” Geralt mumbled, but this time he didn’t manage to hide his laughter as much as before. “Two idiots, and they even share a name. What are we going to do, Roach?”</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t entirely sure what he meant. The answer was pretty simple, if you asked her. You found Jaskier, you kept him. And hey, if her Witcher wanted to adopt a child, well… Roach wasn't opposed to that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D</p><p>If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated!</p><p>If you’d like to create related content based on my fic, please visit my <a>profile</a> for my blanket permission statement!</p><p>If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, <a href="https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/">lenalawlipop</a>, the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!</p><p>Love,</p><p>~Lena</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>